


lazy mornings

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, post secret end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: saeyoung doesn't sleep a lot, but watching his beloved's sleeping face is worth the lack of sleep.





	lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh. it's been so long since i've written a fic for seven other than decoded. 
> 
> i personally, don't sleep a lot a night either. though that's more because i work really weird hours, not because i'm a secret agent. anyway, after a short night of sleep, i had this idea and decided to write it instead of going back to sleep like i should.
> 
> it's relatively unbeta'd, but please enjoy.
> 
> and please try to sleep as much as you can! /shot

Sometimes, when you wake up, it’s a slow process. Alarms wail, loud and annoying, but you resist their call, preferring the warm, loving embrace of your blankets and pillows. Eventually, for some reason, be it hunger, work or the need to pee, you reluctantly rise from the sweet sanctuary of your bed. And with that your day begins.

Or sometimes, you just wake up. Your eyes open and bam; you’re awake and ready to go like a phone that just finished charging.

For Saeyoung, the latter happens more than the former. Lazy mornings do exist, but they’re far and few inbetween. Once he’s up, he’s up. He blames his days as an agent, where sleep was a luxury and a reward for a job well done. Reflexively, he reaches for his phone on the bedside table to check the time. It’s right before 5AM. Saeyoung isn’t quite sure when he fell asleep, but it had to be no later than 1AM- which is ridiculously early by his standards.

He sighs, rolling back over. Just four hours of sleep. It wasn’t that long ago that getting four hours would be a blessing, but now…. Saeyoung glances at his fiancee’s sleeping form. He can already hear her telling him he needs more sleep in order to take better care of his body. It’s not like he intentionally sleeps so little on purpose. It’s merely a force of habit.

But now, since he’s up and the opportunity is there, Saeyoung shifts a little to get a better look at his beloved. He loves, with all his being, every expression that she makes, but there’s something about her face as she sleeps that’s especially soothing to him. Maybe it’s the peaceful smile she always has, as if there’s not a problem in the world. Or maybe it’s the nostalgia he feels when he watches her sleep. Saeyoung can’t help but remember those first nights together when she was locked up in Rika’s apartment. During that time, he refused to show her any kind of affection, at least while she was awake. When she slept, he’d watch over her with loving eyes, as if she was a treasure he could look at, but never truly have. Saeyoung never could have predicted it would turn out like this.

And he couldn’t be happier.

She shifts in her sleep, her head tilting towards him just a bit. His breath hitches in his chest, worried that he’s caused her to stir. Quietly, he whispers her name, but she doesn’t say anything so she’s probably still asleep. Probably.

But a tiny smile tugs at her lips, and Saeyoung wonders if maybe she heard him call to her in her dreams. The thought of it fills his heart with warmth, and before he knows it, he reaches out to gently caress her cheek. In response, her lips part just slightly, as if they’re inviting him. And if that’s the case… He leans in and gives a light kiss.

“Mm…”

Despite his attempt to be gentle, it seems he’s woken her up.

She wiggles a bit before slowly opening her eyes, “Saeyoung…?”

“Shh…” he coos. “It’s still early…”

“Mm…” she mumbles groggily. “Come back to bed….”

Although he had enjoyed watching her sleep, there’s something undeniably cute about her right now and he can’t help but stare. When he doesn’t lay back down immediately, she rolls over to tug at him.

“Saeyooooung…. Let’s sleep more….”

“Okay, okay…” He lays back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She buries herself in his embrace and lets out a content sigh. Saeyoung feels an overwhelming sense of affection for her wash over him. He’s not tired, but he’s fine just laying here like this if it makes her happy.

A few moments pass, and when he thinks she’s fallen back asleep he snuggles a little closer, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you…”

To Saeyoung’s surprise, she nuzzles against his chest and responds in a quiet, sleepy voice, “I love you too…”

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Hopefully it can be a lazy morning after all.


End file.
